Pokemon Emerald-Nuzlocke
by FrUkingWarriors
Summary: Join May through her journey of life, death, excitement, and heartbreak as she travels the Hoenn Region-Nuzlocke Style! Rated T for language.
1. Prologue: What a Wimp

_Obtained: 0 Deaths: 0_

PROLOGUE

May

My eyes snapped open on darkness. Right, the moving truck. I groaned as the door _clank-clank-clanked_ open and the mover's Vigoroth motioned me out. Blinking at the sunlight, I jumped out.

"Hey, May! Sorry you had to ride with our things in the moving truck," she greeted. "But this is our new home! I…" The rest of it came out as _blablabla. _I shoved past her.

"Don't forget to set your clock!" she shouted before I shut the door to my new room.

I looked at the clock. _Manual. Who uses _those _anymore? _I set the clock, shivering at every turn it made.

I sat on my bed and groaned. _This bed is so hard. _It was a good thing I'd not be sleeping in it. Ever.

"Hey, May, you should go next door. The professor lives there and he has a son your age—"

"Alright, I'll go meet this dork. Just lemme get a Pokémon after, 'kay?" I ran past without waiting for an answer.

I ran into the neighbors' house (seriously, people felt _waaaay _too safe in this place) and smiled at his mom.

"Hi, you must be our new neighbors! We have a son your age—"

"Yeah, thanks, I wanna meet this kid of yours." I whizzed upstairs.

There was nothing upstairs but a Poké Ball. I touched it, looking at the label. I had no time to read it.

"Hey, you're Norman's kid, aren't you? I thought you'd be a guy." I didn't like this kid. "Well, whatever. I'm Brendan, and you are?"

"May." I sighed. "'Sup?"

"Hmm. Well, I've gotta go help my dad." He snatched up the Poké Ball and ran out.

_That kid's weird. _I shrugged. _I don't like him. _

I walked outside, waving _bye_ to his mom before leaving his house (again, the door was unlocked) and walking into the forest. Why? I dunno.

A little girl grabbed my arm. "There are scary Pokémon outside! I can hear their cries!" Her voice was distressed and scared.

"Go deal with it yourself," I said, but she pushed me into the forest anyway.

I groaned. This guy, the professor, was getting beaten by a pathetic little thing.

"HELP!"

"Alright, man, chill." I sighed, crossing my arms. Maybe I'd just let this Pokémon beat the professor. _What a wimp, _I thought.

"In my bag! There's a Poké Ball! HELP! Please," he shouted. He was getting pushed against the tree.

I opened the bag.

"Dude, there's _three_. Learn to count."

"_WHATEVER_, just help me!" He flailed his arms at the Pokémon and it just got angrier.

I picked one up. "Eurgh, no." I tossed the Treecko aside.

With Mudkip and Torchic in my hands, I paused. "Ey, Birch, can I use both?"

"No." His voice was surprisingly calm.

I groaned. "Whatever." I tossed a random Poké Ball away, eyes closed.

I tossed the Pokémon in the ball out.

"Ugh! I picked the wrong ball."

The Mudkip looked back at me. "Egg-_scuze_ me?"

"Whatever. What moves have you got?" I asked.

He used Growl.

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_" I sighed. "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but _please_ use your useful move!"

He took a long sigh and Tackled the Zigzagoon.

It fainted.

"OHHHHHH!" the Mudkip shouted.

"We'll be good friends," I said, picking him up. "How 'bout I call you… Clyde!"

Clyde groaned. "Fiiiiine. That name's generic, though," he muttered.

We suddenly teleported back to the lab. No joke, we just appeared there.

"Do you want to give a nickname to the Mudkip?" Birch asked.

"Uhm, I already did? He's Clyde."

"Oh, but it's not official until you type it nerve-rackingly slowly on this here little thingy."

It took about half an hour to type the thing.

"ALRIGHT," I sighed. Clyde had climbed on my head.

"So, gimme my Poké Balls and lemme get outta here." I pushed past, reaching for the Poké Balls; he blocked me.

"What the heck?!"

"No, no, you should go to Route 103," he insisted, "to see Brendan."

"That asshole? Hell no." I walked around the professor.

He grabbed my vest. "_Go see Brendan,_" he commanded in an almost demonic voice.

"Okay," I whimpered.

"Wait." I stopped. "What if I find a Pokémon, but I've got no balls?"

He giggled for a second, then sighed. "I guess it doesn't count, since you're physically unable to catch one."

I bit my lip to keep from yelling. _Yussssssss._

I left the lab.

"Hey, Master." Clyde tugged my bandanna. "What if I die?"

"I'll make sure you don't." Uncertainty ran in my voice, and I grabbed that Potion from my PC, as an extra precaution.

I ran into the woods. Bam, Zigzagoon, taken out with two Tackles. Bam, Wurmple, taken out with a Critical Tackle.

_Ding! _Level 6. Mud-Slap. _Ding! _Level 7. It kept flying.

I arrived at Oldale Town. This guy wearing an apron would not let me pass, so I talked to him.

"Hi! I work at the PokéMart. _Bla-bla-bla,_ have a Potion."

I snagged the Potion. "Later!"

"Oh, God." As I crawled through the grass, I saw the tip of Brendan's… hat? Hair? Who knows.

A Wingull snuck up to me. "I don't have time for your shit." I pushed it away. It cawed dejectedly.

"Pound!" Brendan's voice rang out.

"YOU LITTLE SH-!"

Clyde jumped out, taking the hit.

"Clyde! That's a critical hit," I sobbed.

He was alive. I laughed, unbelieving. Weakened, but alive.

I ran out to him, hugged him, kissed his forehead. I dug into my bag and took out a little vial labeled _Potion_. I sprayed it on Clyde, and his energy flourished.

I looked at Brendan, my eyes narrowing. "_It's on._"

Clyde gave Treecko his best Tackle, and another, and another.

The battle ended before Brendan could say a word. I looked him in the eye. "I hate you," I growled before walking off.

I once again rejected the same Wingull.

When I got to the lab, Brendan was there, even though I hadn't seen him run past. _He's some sorta teleporting ninja or something._

"_Gimme my Poké Balls, old man,_" I commanded, and he gave me them. I walked out.

"May!"

I groaned. "Yes, mother?"

"I got you some new shoes."

"My shoes are fine, Mom." Clyde seemed tense. So was I.

"But you can run in these!" She made a mischievous face.

I snatched them out of her hands. "Later, Mom!"

A Poochyena caught me on the last grass patch of the Route. I groaned. "Alrighty, well, I guess you're okay." I caught her, named her Lisa, and continued going on to Oldale Town.

I stopped by the Pokémon Center. Clyde and Lisa had newfound strength, and I loved it.

"Alright, guys," I said when we left the Pokémon Center. I had Lisa and Clyde around me, and I looked at them both in turn. "We're gonna go out into the world now. I've got everything under control, and if you need anything, tell me. Please. I don't wanna lose any of you before I should."

Clyde raised his hand. "Actually, I'm kinda hungry—"

"Are we ready?!" I interrupted.

"Yes we are!" Lisa shouted, and Clyde just grumbled annoyedly.

I walked out onto Route 102, Pokémon by my side, and scanned the area.

"Here we go."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the Prologue!


	2. Chapter 1: Daddy

Chapter 1

And onto Route 102 we went.

We defeated a Youngster and a Bug Catcher with ease. They had no cash left after me. I robbed them.

I literally went five steps before getting sucked into a wild Pokémon battle.

"Ralts," I sighed nonchalantly. Then I looked again. "OH MY ARCEUS, A RALTS?!"

"Let's catch this little shit." I sent out Lisa.

"Tackle!" She did as she was told.

"Alright, now, go! Poké Ball!"

The ball rattled once, twice, three times... and it chimed.

Lisa and Clyde whooped and cheered. Pearl joined the team and was taken out of her Poké Ball.

We avoided two more trainers–"We've no time for your shit!" Clyde shouted, flipping off a Lass who began to sob–before reaching Petalburg City. I stopped at the Pokémon Center before I checked out the gym.

I choked back a sob, caressing the Gym sign. A little kid looked at me weirdly.

"Master, are you okay?" Pearl asked.

"Daddy," was all I could muster. I got up, wiped my face, and sniffled. The door to the gym slid open and I walked in.

My dad was grooming his Slaking. "Don't worry, buddy," he said in a baby-voice manner, "you look fine. Besides that mean ol' kid won't know what hit him–"

He caught my eyes. At first, there was a look of longing in his gaze, but he wiped it away, replaced it with sophistication.

"What is wrong with you?!" I burst out. "You left us for what, a stupid Arceus-damned Gym?! I can't believe you! I cried when you left, held on to your leg, but you couldn't care less about your daughter and your wife, who you left alone–"

"Now, May, you know this is important. I made this decision for us, and I need you to understand that this is my life now–"

"–AND MOM SPENT ALL OUR RAINY DAY MONEY SO WE COULD BE CLOSER TO YOU! YOU NEVER EVEN BOTHERED TO CHECK IN ON HER, BUT SHE NEVER GAVE UP ON YOU! I LEFT ALL MY FRIENDS BACK IN KANTO, I LEFT EVERYTHING, MY HOME, MY WHOLE FREAKING LIFE, AND YOU DIDN'T GIVE TWO FLYING-TYPE FUCKS! YOU ARE SUCH A CHEATING, LYING, SON OF A–"

"That's quite enough!" he shouted. "I can't believe the lack of respect in you! I left so your mother could raise you right, but I guess I made the wrong decision in trusting a lunatic to do a sane person's job."

My hands clenched into white-knuckled fists. My nails dug into my palms. Just as I was getting ready to beat the crap out of my dad, a boy walked in.

He cleared his throat. "A-hem, er, is this where I can get a Pokémon?"

Dad straightened his shirt. He glared at me, his trademark this-isn't-over face boring through me. "Yes, well, if you wanna catch your own, borrow mine. Wally, am I right?"

"Yes, sir," Wally said in a quivering voice.

"And have a Poké Ball," he added.

As Wally turned to walk out, Dad looked at me. "Go with him."

"Why me?!" I asked. "I'm not done either, Dad–"

"WE WILL FINISH THIS LATER."

I groaned and walked out with Wally. "Mm-Kay," I droned. "So you're gonna wanna walk into the grass and kinda just wait."

Wally shrugged. "I'm Wally."

"I'm quite aware." I suppressed another groan as he said, "Hello, Quite Aware!"

"It's May." I picked at my fingernails. Suddenly, he shouted, "Whoa!"

A Ralts. All the Pokémon on Route 102, and he got a freaking Ralts. I sighed in frustration.

He sent out my Dad's Zigzagoon. It used Tackle twice, then Wally withdrew it. "I throw a ball now, right?"

"Hmm." I said, nodding slightly. I heard the distant clank of the Poké Ball against a Pokémon, then a celebratory cheer. He caught the damn thing?!

"I did it! It-It's my Pokémon!"

We went back to the Gym. Wally was sent off to Verdanturf Town with his relatives, and I was alone with my dad again. Well, almost.

"Mister Norman, when's the next challenger getting here?" A head poked through one of the doors.

"I don't know, Shaun. Soon." He sounded frustrated as Shaun shut his door.

I stared at my dad. "You. Me. Battle. Now."

He burst out laughing. "Oh, dear, you're much too weak for me to actually battle you. I've got a kick-ass Slaking and it'll own your Mudkip before you can say Tackle."

This time Clyde tensed. I held him back.

"After you've beaten four Gyms, I'll let you battle me. How's that, hon?"

I stepped on his foot. "You don't have the right to call me hon anymore," I growled, and stepped off before adding, "because you shouldn't have waited for my challenge."

I turned around as my dad asked, "Why?"

My face spread into a wide grin. "Because I'm gonna kick your ass."

I let the Gym doors slide open and walked out silently without a word.

Pearl tugged my pant leg. "May, what if we can't beat your dad?"

"Oh, we will," I responded without hesitation.

"How can you be so sure?" This time Lisa piped up.

I looked at all of them. "Because I believe in you."


End file.
